la gardienne (réécrit)
by redheartqueen
Summary: Après sa mort, une fille de notre monde arrive dans celui de one piece. sera telle capable de changer le destin de ce monde? je ne possède pas One Piece, juste mon oc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Prologue :

Bip ….. Bip … bip

Un Le réveil résonnait dans ma chambre pour déclarer que mon voyage au pays des rêves était terminé et qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Autant dire que je n'étais pas motivé.

Je m'appelle Elyone, j'ai 19 ans et je suis à la fac. La faculté C'est un endroit génial, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de travail niveau cours. Avec tous le travail personnel qu'il faut fournir je n'ai plus autant de temps que je voudrais à consacrer à ma passion, les mangas.

J'adore les mangas, je pourrais passer mes journées à en lire. Je les aime tous énormément, mais mon préféré, c'est One Piece. Toutes les semaines, j'attends avec d'impatience la sortie des chapitres Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de négliger mes études.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé (enfin, plutôt en mode zombie) que je me levais de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche. J'ai ensuite coiffée ma magnifique chevelure rousse. J'ai beaucoup de chance, en plus de mes cheveux roux, j'ai hérité des yeux verts de ma mère.

En sortant de mon appartement, je vérifiais que la porte était bien fermée à clé puis je décent descendais les escaliers.

Une fois dehors, je commençais à marcher en direction de la fac. Le trajet n'est pas trop long, donc je prenais mon temps pour flâner un peu aux alentours.

Et Là, je vis un groupe d'enfant qui jouait un peu trop près de la route à mon goût. Je décidais de me reprocher un peu lorsqu'un petit garçon décida de ce mettre sur la route sans voire la voiture qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

Je me précipitais pour pousser l'enfant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquivé la voiture. Ce qui se passait je mettrai plutôt passa ensuite était un peu flou.

Je reviens à moi, allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang. Je ne sentais plus rien, c'était comme si je rêvais. Des gens se sont précipités vers moi, essayant de voir comment j'allais, mais c'était inutile. Je le savais, je sentais que la vie m'échappai ma vie s'échapper. Il y avait comme une force qui m'attirait, puis est devenu blanc, j'avais l'impression de m'élever. Alors j'ai lâché prise et me laissait emporté loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Je soulevais difficilement mes paupières pour les refermaient aussitôt. Trop de lumière. Je suis morte? Après avoir réussie à ouvrir mes yeux, je regardais autour de moi. Les murs étaient blancs, le plafond était en bois, il y avait une ranger de lits et des armoires métalliques. Je regardais sur mes bras pour constater que j'étais connecté à des machines.

« Je suis surement dans un hôpital parce que si c'est ça le paradis, il faudrait vraiment refaire la déco. »

J'avais la drôle d'impression que la pièce tanguait. Je m'assis difficilement non sans déclencher quelques douleurs au niveau de mes côtes, de mon dos et de toutes les autres partis de mon corps.

— Vous ne devriez pas bouger vous savez

Je me retournais pour voir un homme, un peu plus vieux que moi de quelques années, en tenue de médecin.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, mais vous n'avez que quelques bleus et des égratignures, c'est un miracle.

— fait quoi … où je suis ?

— Ho ! Oui, pardon. Vous êtes sur un navire de la marine, je m'appelle Samuel je le médecin de bord en chef.

— QUOI! Je suis sur un bateau ?

— Oui, on vous a vue atterrir en mer et on vous a repêchée. Vous avez eu de la chance que l'on vous voie, les eaux de Grand Line sont infestés de monstres marins. Un peu plus et vous vous fessiez dévorer.

« Heu quoi ?... Attend … attend, Grand Line … Grand Line comme dans One Piece ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! … et commença atterri »

— C'est... impossible. Je dois surement rêvais.

— Non vous ne rêvé pas, d'ailleurs le Vice-amiral va sans doute vouloir vous parler. Il faut dire que les circonstances ou nous vous avons trouvée sont plutôt étranges. Bon, je vais le chercher ne bouger pas d'ici d'accord.

Puis il est sorti de la piece et ferma la porte.

« Je ne comprends pas, je suis morte bon sang ! Qu'es ce que je fais ici ? COMMENT PEUT-ON MOURIR RENVERSER ET DÉBARQUER DANS ONE PIECE...?! Et puis c'est quoi ces circonstances étranges à la fin ?

Tous mes membres me faisaient mal. Je me regardais un peu, je n'avais pas l'ère trop mal en point, on ne pouvait pas savoir que je m'étais fait percuter par une voiture et que j'étais en train de mourir. Soudain quelque chose attire mon attention sur mon épaule. « On dirait un TATOUAGE. Quesque c'est que ça ? Je ne me souviens pas mettre fait tatouer, il ressemblé à une rose des vents en mandala avec des symboles étranges à l'intérieur. C'est drôle j'ai l'impression dans de les avoir déjà vu, mais où ? A ceux ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaitre un grand homme baraquer, avec le visage couvert de cicatrices. À côté le médecin ressemblais à une crevette.

— Bonjours, je suis le Vice-Amiral Doberman, on m'a avertis que vous étiez réveillée, je suppose que vous pouvez répondre à quelques questions ?

— Euh...

Euh… oui. C'est qu'il fait peur en plus. Il va falloir que je la joue fine. Si je lui sors que je viens d'un autre monde, c'est l'internement assuré.

— Bien. Nom et prénom, je vous prie.

— Elyone … Elyone Johns.

— Et Bien Mlle Johns, comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver au beau milieu de Grand Line à des milliers de kilomètres de l'ile la plus proche ?

— Euh … est et bien... je ne sais pas !

Il me regarde regarda l'air pas trop peu convaincu.

— Je reformule, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici avec quelques égratignures alors que vous êtes tombé du ciel ?

— HEIN… ?! Comment sa tomber du ciel ?

— Nous étions en pleine manœuvre lorsque qu'une immense lumière est apparue dans le ciel et a touché l'océan tout près de notre bateau. Lorsque nous nous sommes approchés pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, nous vous avons vu en train de flotter, exactement à l'endroit où le rayon a touché la mer, coïncidence je ne pense pas. Alors avez-vous une explication ?

« Eeeuuuhhh… C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

— Franchement je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment je suis arrivée là.

Il me regarde regarda fixement. Il n'a pas l'ère de ne semblait pas me croire, le pire c'est que c'est c'était la vérité. Oooh, dans quoi je suis embarqué ?

— Bon, vu que vous ne semblée pas disposé à me dire la vérité je vous remmène avec moi à Marineford où nous pourrons faire la lumière sur ces événements. Vous pouvez vous déplacer sur le navire, mais je vous ais à l'œil. Essayer de vous échapper et vous finirez le voyage en cellule.

Puis il sortit de la pièce en fermant et ferma la porte.

Comment je vais me tirer de la ? Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, ni pourquoi. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, je me trouvais dans un monde que j'adorais et dans lequel je ne pouvais pas survivre.

Le médecin revint à nouveau dans la piece, il continua à me faire des examens pendant 30 minutes. En prenant mon bras pour me faire une prise de sang, il remarque remarqua mon tatouage.

— C'est un très joli tatouage. Que signifie-t-il ?

— Je ne sais pas.

« MAIS QU'ES CE QUI ME PREND ? Pourquoi je lui dis sa moi. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir.

—Oh, je vois, vous aviez un peu trop bu !

— Oui, on peut dire ça. « Un peu boiteux comme excuse mais bon... »

Après les examens il note des choses prit des note sur ma fiche, puis il s'adresse s'adressa à moi.

— Bien, je pense que vous n'aurez pas à rester ici trop longtemps, vos blessures auront disparu dans quelques jours.

— Merci.

— Je vais vous laissez vous reposez, je reviendrais ici dans quelques heures.

Une fois qu'il fut partie je reposais la ma tête sur l'oreiller. Comment je vais faire, je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi, Est-ce que je peux seulement rentrer chez moi? Après tout … je suis morte.

Soudaine je sans sentis le bateau tangué anormalement. Je vois vis les meubles de l'infirmerie ce balancer de droite à gauche de plus en plus fort. On entendit très nettement les murs et la coque du bateau grincer. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les secousses devenaient violentes. J'entendais des gens courir dans les couloirs sa avais l'ère d'être la panique. J'ai décidé de me lever pour voir ce qui se passait, mais, je n'avais pas prévus que mes jambes aurait beaucoup de mal à me maintenir debout. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'ai réussie à monter sur le pont.

Et là, c'était l'apocalypse, la mer était déchaînée et des vagues monumentales s'abattaient sur le bateau. Le navire était presque en miette, tous volait dans tous les sens. Les marins essayaient de maintenir le cap, mais c'était dur.

A cette instant, un soldat me crie crier cria :

— Mademoiselle, que faites-vous ici ? Retourner à l'intér… OH MON DIEU !

Et là, en tournant la tête, j'ai vu je vis une immense vague arriver droit sur nous. Tout le monde criait et courait a bord du navire. Ils essayaient de changer de direction mais c'était trop tard... La seule chose à faire était de s'accrocher à ce qu'on pouvait.

La collision a été fut tellement forte que je fus propulsée a la mer avec une bonne partit des débris. Je m'étais retrouvée à l'eau au milieu des vagues, ne sachant pas où aller. La seule chose que j'ai pu repérer était une planche de bois qui flottait près de moi. J'ai commencé à nager vers elle et mis m'y suis cramponner, mais même avec un appui, les vagues était si ôte haute que je n'ai pas ne pus repérer le bateau. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que le courant m'entraînait loin des autres débris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'avais faim, j'avais soif et j'étais fatiguée. Sa faisais au moins plus d'une journée que je dérivais … Enfin je crois. Tous se mélangeaient dans mon esprit, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi survivre ?

J'étais complètement vidée. Mes membres me faisaient tellement mal et ma vue commençais à se troubler. Ma bouée de sauvetages ce résumais à un petite planche en bois qui peinait à me maintenir or de l'eau.

Et là, dans un instant de fatigue, j'ai lâchée prise. Je m'enfonçais inexorablement dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Je voyais la surface de l'eau, illuminée par le soleil s'éloigner.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça ce fini ? Très bien... Après tous je suis déjà morte une fois. »

Je commençais à manquer d'air et je n'avais pas assez de force pour remonter à la surface. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, attendant le moment ou mes poumons se rempliraient.

C'est alors que mon tatouage s'est mis à briller. Cette lumière était forte mais chaleureuse, elle m'englobait complètement. Je ressentie cette même force qui m'avais attiré à ma mort.

Soudain je vis quelque chose au fond, quelque chose qui se déplaçait et venait vers moi. Je vis deux grands yeux dans l'obscurité, c'était un roi des mers.

J'allais finir dévorée avant de me noyer, super.

Une fois arrivé près de moi, le roi des mers me regarda, la puissante force qui émanait de mon bras ne faiblissait pas. Puis, au moment je pensais que ma fin était proche, il me fi remonter à la surface et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une fois or de l'eau, je pu regagner un morceau de débris et mis cramponna fermement.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent de nouveau, le soleil était à son zénith et mon dos commençait à me bruler. Mais je me disais que cette créature ne m'aurais pas sauvée sans une bonne raison, alors je devais tenir. «quand-même, il aurait pu me déposer sur une ile. »

Quelque chose attira mon attention, on dirait un bateau. « Je dois surement avoir des hallucinations. »

Ma vue commençait à se troubler, puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Ma tête me faisait souffrir, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau voulait sortir de ma boite crânienne. Je me redressais et regardais autour de moi. «Où est-ce que je suis ?! J'espère que je ne suis pas encore sur un navire de la marine... Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, mais ils me font flipper. »

\- tu es enfin réveillée on dirait !

Je relève puis tourne ma tête et tombe sur un homme, plutôt bien bâtit d'ailleurs. Il me regarde fixement, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ?

Il me souriait gentiment.

\- On se demandait combien de temps tu dormirais encore, ça fait déjà deux jours que tu es ici. Es que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passer ?

\- euh … je me suis retrouvé à la mer… et je …

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'étais confuse et je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer.

\- ne force pas trop, quand on t'a repêchée tu étais complètement épuisée, on a même cru que tu étais morte à un moment. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Elyone … au faite où sommes-nous.

\- Oh oui pardons, tu es sur le Moby Dick. Je suis Marco, commandant de la première division de l'armada de Barbe Blanche, enchanté de te connaitre Elyone.

« …. HHHHHEEEEIIIINNNN ?! Oh mon dieu, je suis sur le Moby Dick! Ok, je suis super contente mais intérieurement je stresse là. Je suis sur le navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde. »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler que, d'un coup, quelqu'un déboule par la porte.

\- Dit Marco, tu sais où … Tient tu es réveillée !

\- franchement, tu pourrais éviter de débarquer comme fous, c'est une infirmerie je te signal.

\- au ça va, je n'ai pas été si brutale.

Il s'approche et me prend la main.

\- Je m'appelle Thatch, commandant de la 4eme division c'est également moi qui es eu le plaisir de te sauver. Puis il embrasse ma main, je ne peux m'empêcher de la retirer et de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Calme-toi Thatch, dis Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je te vois venir, elle vient juste de se réveiller et tu commences déjà à la draguer, t'as vraiment aucune limite.

\- Oooh excuse-moi d'entamer la conversation et de la mettre à l'aise. Je sais parler aux femmes moi monsieur, c'est pas avec ton flegme légendaire que tu peux y arriver, dis-t-il outré.

\- Ah oui, c'est sure que c'est mieux de se faire aborder par un dragueur compulsif, rétorqua Marco."

Je les écoutais ce disputer, c'était assez drôle en fait. Et là je me suis rendu compte que je ne les avais même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé.

"- Euh au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvée, dis-je.

\- C'est normal. N'importe qui n'aurai pas hésité à sauter à l'eau pour aller repêcher une charmante demoiselle, me répond Thatch avec un air mélodrame."

\- Maintenant, la question est pourquoi te-trouvais-tu au milieu de l'océan ?

\- Eh bien … le navire sur lequel je me trouvais a été pris dans une tempête et j'ai été propulsée à l'extérieur.

\- Ah je vois, me répondis Marco."

« Oui, ok, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Mais ce n'ai pas un mensonge, j'ai juste oublié de préciser que le navire en question était un navire de la marine. »

\- il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu, les infirmières vont t'apporter de quoi manger. Thatch tu m'accompagne je vais prévenir père quelle est réveil.

\- ouais ok. Puis s'avance verrais moi.

\- A bientôt belle demoiselle.

Puis ils sortirent tous les deux.

Je n'y croyais pas j'étais sur le Moby Dick, le navire d'Edward Newgate aussi appelé Barbe Banche "L'Homme le Plus Fort au Monde". J'étais vraiment impressionner … et très intimidé aussi. Cet homme est une force de la nature le seul moment où on le voit en vraiment en action c'est dans l'arc Marineford, c'est aussi le moment le plus triste pour tous les fans du manga. Ça me fait penser, je vais surement rencontrer Ace. J'ai tellement le trac.


End file.
